The present invention relates to portable angularly adjustable drill jigs and more particularly to portable angularly adjustable drill jigs adapted to guide drill bits for boring holes in a surface at any angle.
Drill presses and jigs arranged to provide a guide for drill bit attached to a power hand drill are well known. Typically, the known drill presses and jigs are placed in a fixed position on a surface. The drill bit is then inserted into a guide or when the drill bit is at a desired angular position relative to the surface, the power drill is operated, and the drill bit is moved against the surface, causing the drill bit to bore a hole at the desired angle in the surface. Examples of angularly adjustable drill presses and jigs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,408 "Portable Angle Drill Jig" issued to Carl W. Donals on Apr. 23, 1963, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,639 "Portable Angularly Adjustable Drill Press" issued to Myron D. Treichler on Oct. 20, 1970. Unfortunately, once the known drill presses and jigs are fixed in position on the surface they do not lend themselves to easily and accurately guide a drill bit to bore a hole in a different plane. Accordingly, it is desired to arrange an apparatus to enable a user to bore holes at different angles and in more than one plane. Other important objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings, wherein, for purposes of illustration only, a specific form of the invention is set forth in detail.